What I Like About You
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: “I have never, never, considered breaking up and leaving you. Not once. And don’t you dare think that I would ever leave you for anyone. You got that? I’m sticking by you for the rest of eternity.” xxAKA Songs of a Ravenxx


**Edit (July.28.08)--I wrote this forever and a day ago. It's really not my best songfic ever. In fact, I think it sucks something awful. Feel free to brave the waters, but honestly, I think you should go and read one of my other fics. Really. --NK**

**A/N: Okay. Okay. Er. I really don't have a good reason this time. But, well, I wanted to take a break from the relative angst/drama of Spork. That and I just felt like doing this. –shifts eyes- I did originally plan to start this collection off with something else, but whatever.**  
**So! Umm…enjoy.**  
**--NarutoKyuu**  
**(PS –This fanfic was inspired by the following youtube video. Please listen to it while you read. Unless you know how the song goes already. Then feel free to choose. http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v(equals)75lOwC89FNs You know the drill. Replace the (slash) with the backslash , the (dot) with . , and the (equals) with the equal sign. If the link doesn't work for you (like it isn't for me right now...) go to youtube, and type in the search box "what I like about you - sasunaru" (without the quotes) and click on the video by TheSecretLover.) **

* * *

_**Title: Songs of a Raven**_  
_**Chapter: What I Like About You (goodness, I need more creative chapter names, seriously)**_  
_**Summary: "I have never, never, considered breaking up and leaving you. Not once. And don't you dare think that I would ever leave you for anyone. You got that? I'm sticking by you for the rest of eternity."**_  
_**Song: What I Like About You by The Romantics (however, I use the Lilix version of lyrics)**_  
_**Parings: SasuNaru (technically NaruSasu, but whatever), hints of NejiTen**_  
_**Rating: Teen (needs to be changed? Just say)**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance (wow…I tend to write this sort of thing, huh? Weird)**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai (no duh), OOCness most likely**_  
_**Disclaimer: Do I **__**sound**__** like Masashi Kishimoto to you? No? Good. 'cause last time I checked, I wasn't. And as I stated, I do not own the song. Thank you.**_  
**I think I'll be making this AU. They're sixteen to seventeen. **

* * *

xsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenx

_What I like about you_  
_You hold me tight_  
_Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight_

"Can you believe it you guys?!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He hopped (since he most definitely did _not _twirl) around and through the group. "In seven days we're going to be in our senior year! The top dogs!"

"And you know what's best about being the top dogs, right, Naruto?" Kiba hinted, giving a wide, devilish grin.

Naruto grinned and a forbidding sense of doom quickly approached. "Welcoming the freshmen of course!"

"Oh come on you guys," Sakura sighed. "What's the point of torturing those poor kids? They're already scared half to death."

"Just 'cause girls got it easy," Naruto commented.

"It's not my fault you were born a guy. From what I've seen you just _wish _you could be a girl," Ino attacked. Yup. Attacked.

"Bah. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'd like to be a girl," Naruto waved his hand around to dismiss the atrocious thought. "How dare you even suggest that! Besides, Sasuke's more of the girl than anything."

"I'm right here, you idiot," Sasuke near growled. Normally that'd throw off any passing bystander and even a couple of their friends, but you see here, after being together with Sasuke for more than three years now, Naruto had grown a certain immunity to this growl. Or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke never really hated Naruto no matter what the blond idiot did.

"Alright then! You can help me convince them I'm so not the girl in this relationship," Naruto piped up.

"And protect all that makes you a man _for you_?" Sasuke all but scoffed.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Uchiha finally make a joke?" Kiba asked, shocked.

"Oh you heard right, Kiba my friend," Naruto assured, swinging his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He had brushed off said joke like it was a pesky fly. "You're coming along fine, Sasuke."

If there was one thing Sasuke had learned in those three years, it was _never _to trust Naruto when he got _that _look in his shining cerulean eyes. And so Sasuke most definitely did not trust Naruto as of that moment at 12:53 PM in the mini-mall. Naruto slid his arm down to hold the raven around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. The blond beamed a bright smile and pulled the wary Uchiha in for a chaste kiss. All caution pushed aside, once Naruto pulled back, Sasuke's face was as red as those tomatoes he liked so much.

Naruto broke out in a fit. "You'd think after all this time you wouldn't blush so badly."

"People are _staring_, idiot."

"And so what? Let them stare I say! Let them know that Sasuke Uchiha is mine!"

"Shout it out over the intercom why don't you?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Hmm, I would if it weren't the fact I got kicked out last time," Naruto thought.

Sasuke blanched. "You can't be serious! You've actually _considered_ doing that?"

Naruto just smirked and turned his attention to around them. "Hey, it's Neji and Tenten!"

"Really? I haven't seen them for a while," Sakura remarked, looking around for the two.

"Neji, Tenten, over here!" Naruto shouted, waving them over.

The two noticed the exuberant blond and quickly made their way through the crowd. Really, you would suppose pushing and shoving your way (politely of course) would do the job. Too bad it doesn't.

"Hey you guys! Long time no see," Tenten greeted once they _finally_ broke free of the mob.

"You got that right," Ino agreed.

"Sasuke, are you okay? You don't look too good." Tenten asked, noticing the rigid brunette.

"Hey, Neji, what happened to Hinata? She said she was busy with something so she couldn't come," Kiba asked at the same time.

"Oh he's fine," Naruto assured.

"She had something to attend," Neji replied.

"You sure?"

"Mhm," Naruto nodded, smiling.

Sasuke sighed. "I have my own mouth."

"Of course! I mean, I for one, would have to know that, right?"

Sasuke quietly groaned in distress and plopped his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. He was currently praying to whatever God was up there to let him survive until school started. Itachi would really bring hell with him if Sasuke failed to go to school the first day it started.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back and said, "Atta boy, Sasuke. Just let it _all _out."

Sasuke growled and nuzzled him. "I'm tired. Take me home?"

"And you say you're _positive _you're not nocturnal?"

Sasuke bit Naruto as a rebuttal.

Naruto yelped and said, "Alright, alright! Well, I'm going to take Sleeping Beauty home, you guys. See you later."

"Don't get too rough, Naruto," Kiba said suggestively.

"Haha, very funny. Why don't _you_ get laid first and then I'll consider it," Naruto threw back, making his leave.

As they were walking Naruto said, "Geez, you better not have drawn blood."

"I may _seem _nocturnal but I'm not a vampire," Sasuke replied. He had stopped leaning against his blond, seeing as it was much much easier to walk that way, but he was still clinging onto him like a lifeline.

Speaking of clinging, "I never knew you were so clingy, Sasuke."

"Shut it."

_Keep on whispering in my ear_  
_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cuz it's true_  
_That's what I like about you_

"Hey, Sasuke, the door's locked and no one's answering. Is Itachi somewhere?"

"What?!" Well that woke the raven up quite nicely. "That bastard said he'd be home all day."

"He's what, twenty-two? The guy's gotta have some life."

"But he just _left_. He could've at least told me first!" Needless to say, Sasuke was nearing hysterical. His mind had slammed down the big red button and lights and panic were ringing clear in his head. Let's just say our little Uchiha had a…_problem_ with being alone with no one he knew around him for miles around. A big problem.

"Sasuke."

No answer. It's a bit hard to formulate a reply when your mind is busy going into a panic and throwing all these papers around searching for the escape plan.

"CALM DOWN!"

Sasuke looked blearily at Naruto.

"Okay. Now that I have your attention– Sasuke! Pay attention! Now that I have _recaptured _your attention– Let me finish! God you're difficult when you're panicking. Okay. I have your attention now, right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, a bit frightened of getting yelled at again. Especially when they were standing right next to each other. Ears could only take so much yelling.

Naruto sighed. Yeah, he knew about his boyfriend's problem alright. "I'll stay with you until Itachi gets back, okay?"

Sasuke's eyes brightened up. He would have grinned if he had been anyone but. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. What a mess. Who knew Sasuke could act so differently just because of the thought of staying alone for any amount of time?

Sasuke, with his mind all messed up at the current moment, flung himself at Naruto and hugged him tight. "Love you, Naruto!"

Not that he was complaining. Naruto rather liked this Sasuke. But it was as if they had switched roles all of a sudden. Odd.

"Alright, alright. Let's go in already."

"Okay!" Sasuke took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and let both of them in. He locked the door behind him, removed his shoes, and stared into the quiet house.

"Promise!"

"Come again?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was an alien from distant planet Pluto. Oh wait, Pluto's not a planet anymore is it? Stupid scientists.

"Promise you'll stay here!"

"I do, okay?" Naruto was a bit taken aback. It seemed like Sasuke's separation anxiety(1) had gotten worse since the last time. Naruto pulled his raven into a comforting embrace and stroked the black hair. It was softer than it looked, considering how much gel was used. "It'll be okay, alright? I promise I'll stay here and I'll even give Itachi a good yell for leaving and not telling you. You're tired and you need sleep. C'mon, let's go to your room," Naruto reassured, his voice soft.

Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a swift kiss to the lips. Sasuke then leapt away up the stairs, Naruto trailing behind him. This was going to be a long day.

_What I like about you_  
_You really know how to dance_  
_When you go up, down, jump around, talk about true romance_

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, squeezing the fluff out of one of his pillows. "Hey, Naruto, can you turn on the radio?"

"Lazy ass."

Sasuke nodded, happy that he had company. Naruto approached the radio and pushed it on and pressed play. On went _What I Like About You _by The Romantics. Whoa. Sasuke actually listened to this type of stuff? Oh well, Naruto was not about to complain.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke up and off of the safe confines of his bed. He twirled the Uchiha around and looked for all the world like an idiot who could dance. Well, that technically was what he was. Right?

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto held Sasuke against him. Stupid genes. Naruto had finally hit his growth spurt somewhere along the way and was now a good inch and a half taller than the raven.

"Relax," Naruto replied while rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke's back. "Have some fun. You're too tense. You know I won't leave. Who knows what you'll do to yourself."

Sasuke nodded, giving in and leaned into Naruto. "Love you," Sasuke said quietly once more.

"You really must be dazed. I haven't heard you say that twice in a day for a while. You sap."

Sasuke grazed his teeth against Naruto's neck in warning.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't bite a hole in me! I need that neck, you know?"

His raven chucked and gently pressed his lips against the skin.

"Just be glad I'm not thinking of telling everyone about your problem."

Sasuke growled and pressed a canine into neck.

"Okay, okay! And people wonder why I can never argue with you and win."

_Keep on whispering in my ear_  
_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cuz it's true_  
_That's what I like about you_  
_That's what I like about you_  
_That's what I like about you_

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Love you."

"You're slow," Sasuke grumbled (playfully) and pressed his lips against Naruto's before the blond could retort. Unlike the previous ones, this was slow and sure, resulting in the both of them pulling away breathless and smiling.

Naruto started playing with Sasuke's hair as the teen drifted in and out of consciousness. "You're pretty when you're like that." He whispered softly.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he glared gently (is that possible?) at Naruto. Naruto chucked and kissed him on the forehead. "But it's true!"

"I'm a guy, damn it. Don't go around calling me pretty."

Naruto grinned. "But you were such a pretty boy when we were younger."

Sasuke pulled away to where Naruto was only holding him loosely. Sparkling coal met with dancing cerulean as Sasuke looked at him with confusion. "Where in the world– Augh, never mind, you idiot."

"I can live with that."

_What I like about you_  
_You keep me warm at night_  
_Never wanna let you go_  
_You know you make me feel alright_

Naruto reached an arm out and shut off the radio. He then dragged himself and Sasuke back over to the bed. The blond sat down, his back propped up by the headboard. Then he pulled Sasuke up to rest between his legs. Sasuke leaned back against Naruto and finally shut his eyes, hiding the black depths.

Sasuke let out a yawn and said, "What time is it?"

"Fifteen to two."

"Damn. I guess I am semi-nocturnal."

"Haha! I was right!" Naruto called out in victory.

"Only partially," Sasuke reminded.

"Bastard."

"Any time."

Sasuke snuggled in closer (as if that was possible) against Naruto. "…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"We've um…We've been together for a while now."

"Sure, if over three years counts as a while."

"Do…have you ever thought of…" Sasuke gnawed at his bottom lip in worry and squeezed Naruto's hand a tad hard. "Of…breaking…breaking up?"

Dude, those short breaths had to be too fast to be normal. And Naruto could practically hear Sasuke's heart pounding. Wasn't that the rate that a mouse's heart went at? As the silence went on, Sasuke's anxiety and fear slowly worsened. The raven was taking the silence as a "yes" to his question. And he was not taking it very well, apparently.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto took his free hand that _wasn't _having its circulation cut off and gently threaded his fingers through those black locks.

Sasuke's breathing slowed as did his heart rate, and yet he was still gnawing at his lips worriedly and killing Naruto's hand.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." Naruto reassured gently, still combing through Sasuke's hair. "I have never, _never_, considered breaking up and leaving you. Not once. And don't you _dare _think that I would ever leave you for _anyone._ You got that? I'm sticking by you for the rest of eternity."

Sasuke giggled (yes, it does say giggled), this probably due more to his lightheadedness than anything else. But Naruto was glad that Sasuke was calm again and had released his hand into a light grip and was no longer (trying) to draw blood from his lip. "Might as well get married now."

"If I proposed, I think Iruka would die of shock," Naruto laughed.

"Aw, but Narutooo," Sasuke whined. Yes. His little Uchiha acted a little more affectionate than usual after his attacks.

Naruto absently wondered which Sasuke he preferred as he massaged the back of Sasuke's hand. "I'll think about it, okay? Hopefully Iruka won't freak out too much."

"Alright. Promise?"

"Promise."

_Keep on whispering in my ear_  
_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cuz it's true_  
_That's what I like about you_  
_That's what I like about you_  
_That's what I like about you, you, you_  
_That's what I like about you…_

Naruto slowly awoke to the sound of the garage door opening. Sasuke was still sound asleep, breathing gently. The raven's midnight blue, gently glowing, digital clock read 6:32 PM. Naruto woke Sasuke, gently threading his fingers through black hair and calling out his name softly. Sasuke groaned and turned on his side (as much as it was possible when sitting against someone) and snuggled in closer.

"Sasuke, come on. Itachi's home."

"'Tachi?" Sasuke asked, sleepily.

"Yeah. I promised you I would give him a good yelling and stay with you until he got back, right?"

Sasuke nodded and sat up straight, stretching mildly.

"Alright. I'm going to go now, okay?"

Wait, what? Naruto was going? Going as in going away? Sasuke sat up bolt right and clung onto Naruto. "No."

"No?" Naruto asked, confused.

"No." Sasuke confirmed. "You said you wouldn't leave," he clarified.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned. "I'll come back tomorrow morning, alright?"

Sasuke pulled away reluctantly, and sat solemnly in Naruto's lap. "Alright," he mumbled. His raven then stumbled out of bed into the bathroom.

Naruto made a small smile and plodded down the stairs to confront "the bastard" better known as Itachi. He was going to get one heck of a rant for leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke without notification.

Mean while, in the bathroom, Sasuke was busy trying to control himself, leaning over the sink and staring in the mirror. Other than the fact that his hair was halfway down –Naruto's frequent petting had loosened the gel– he looked perfectly fine. As perfect as ever, really. Oh, except for the fact that he was paler than usual and he was slightly trembling. The sensible side of his mind was constantly reassuring the bigger, and more flighty (clingy) part of his mind. Yes, Naruto would be coming back. Naruto was _not _going to leave him and run off to some other person. Naruto _would_ come back tomorrow. Naruto was his and he was Naruto's. Naruto _had_ promised to talk to Iruka about proposing. Too bad the bigger side kept on panicking and jumping around nervously too much to listen much. At least he was calmer than usual, that was a plus.

Once he heard the yelling downstairs subside, Sasuke lost control and threw the bathroom door open and ran down the stairs. He flung himself at Naruto and nearly tackled the other into the door.

"See what I mean?!" Naruto nearly screamed at Itachi.

Itachi looked at them with mild interest.

"Stay tonight?" Sasuke's voice was muffled due to the fact it was pressed into Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed and nervously rubbed Sasuke's back. "Fine. I'll call Iruka and tell him I'm staying."

Sasuke gave Naruto a thank you kiss. "You can ask him about proposing too."

"Proposing?" Itachi asked with mild interest. "Let me use the phone once you're done, Naruto. I'll see if I can find a willing planner. The stress would be undoubtedly high in finding a willing priest as well."

Both young men blushed. "Er…okay," Naruto answered reluctantly.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood there as they waited for Iruka to pick up, the phone put on speaker.

"He'll say yes, I'm sure," Naruto said, rubbing Sasuke's tense back.

"After the initial shock wears out I guess."

"Mm…hopefully he won't yell too loud, or drop the phone, or hurt himself."

"Hello? Sasuke? Naruto?" Iruka's voice went through the speaker.

"Hey! I'm going to stay over here for tonight, okay?" Naruto spoke into the phone.

"Alright, well, take care. Don't give Itachi any trouble, alright?"

"Wait! Naruto wanted to tell you something," Sasuke frantically said into the phone. Naruto glared and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes?"

"Ah…umm…I…I was thinking of…proposingtoSasukeand…IwantedyourconsentbeforeIdid."

Years and years of being close with Naruto taught both Iruka and Sasuke to understand these rare jumbled words. Of course, Sasuke already knew what was said, so he was saved the minimal headache.

"_**What?!**_" Iruka screamed and the couple heard the phone drop and Iruka yell out in pain.

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess he did all three."

Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips and said, "Don't worry. He'll be alright. Although…by the sound of it it'll take a couple of seconds for him to realize he's still on the phone."

As the yelling and cursing and swearing calmed down, they both turned to the phone holder expectantly.

"So. About the wedding."

"Proposal," Naruto corrected hesitantly.

Iruka chuckled. "Wedding," he reassured.

The scar-nosed man had to hold the phone two feet away from his face to protect his precious hearing for the next couple of minutes.

xsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenxsongsxofxaxravenx

* * *

**(1) I have actually researched this disorder solely for this fanfic. If you do not think this properly fits the disorder, just tell me.**

**A/N: I just can't write pure crack, now can I? –sigh- I guess I'm not as crazy as I thought yet. Well, tell me what you thought, okay? Review, pretty please with cherries and lots of sugar on the top?**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


End file.
